Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 2, Episode 6
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the sixth episode of the second series. Key *'HD' – Hugh Dennis *'RB' – Rory Bremner *'FB' – Frankie Boyle *'JO' – John Oliver *'JB' – Jo Brand *'JH' – Jeremy Hardy Topics What Not To Say On Receiving a Winter Olympics Medal *'FB: '''I hate my national anthem, would you play Love on the Rocks? *'JH: 'Listen blood, have you got something with like a ganja leaf or something? and an AK-47 *'JB: 'This is great, I didn't even realize this is a sport *'HD: 'Gold for Switzerland! I'll put it with all the Nazi stuff! *'FB: 'Could you just hang the medal off my neck brace? *'RB: 'I'd like to thank my mother for providing my urine sample. *'FB: 'The god women's curling this will take pride of place in the office that I clean. *'HD: 'Whoops! (falls over) *'JB: 'Sorry about the yellow stain at the top of the ski jump *'HD (as Jimmy Savile): 'Thanks for the medal, the band was Showaddywaddy. *'RB: 'And that's why we call him Four Man Bob. Improbable Things For Osama Bin Laden To Say On His Tapes *'HD: 'This is ridiculous, it must be your turn to hide! *'JH: 'What do you think, lose the beard? *'JO: 'Anyway that's enough from me it's 5 to 6 and it's time for Al-Qaeda's non-stop music marathon, less talk, more music - here's David Bowie with China Girl. *'HD: 'Stop! You're recording over my wedding video. *'FB: 'I've just seen the funniest cartoon... *'JH: 'Do you think this cave makes me look a bit gay? *'HD: 'So, who could live in a cave like this? *'FB: '(waving) Hello Google Maps! *'RB: 'I'm Osama Bin Laden and this is Cillit Bang! *'JO: 'I've only just heard it, you get a yak and some peanuts and it'll go, I'm coming out Unlikely Thing For a TV Announcer To Say *'HD: 'For those of you of a nervous disposition, you may be disturbed to know that you're television is off and I'm speaking to you within your own head *'JH: 'Next on Channel 5, Wizardhammer's Sanctimonious Jobbysniffer Gillian McKeith gets a slap from a fat housewife. *'HD: 'Well that's it, but don't forget that BBC 24 goes through the night, as do I. *'JB: 'And next on Channel 5 a sensitive documentary entitled The Boy Who Looked Like a Baboon's Arse. *'JO: 'You are watching ITV1, why are you doing that? I've got the listings in front of me and we've got nothing, nothing. *'HD: 'You may be intrested to know that I'm completly naked and playing with myself. *'FB: 'We interrupt tonight's showing of The Sixth Sense with some breaking news, Bruce Willis is a ghost! *'HD: 'If you have been affected by any of the issues in Balamory... *'FB: '''Tonight's episode of Songs of Praise contains strong language and themes of a sexual nature. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See